Barney
|image = File:Barney_Icon.png |imagewidth = 101 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Barney Gumble |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 9 |Row 3 title = Unlocked at |Row 3 info = Barney's Bowlarama |Row 4 title = Number of Jobs |Row 4 info = 8 |Row 5 title = Premium character? |Row 5 info = (2012) (2013-present) |Row 6 title = Limited time? |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Character Collection |Row 7 info = Barflies |Row 8 title = Voiced by |Row 8 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unlock message}} is a premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out , and is often seen in a drunken, confused state. However, when he is sober, he is shown to be a kind and generous man. He is in the Barflies character collection, along with Larry and Sam . About Barnard "Barney" Arnold Gumble is the Springfield town drunk, the most prominent of several alcoholic Springfieldians and Homer Simpson's high school friend, although they only keep acquainted companionship in the present. Being a frequent customer at Moe's (to the point of sleeping there) Barney considers Moe to be his best friend; however, he is often abused in the process, mainly due to Moe's personality. Barney was an A-student back at Springfield High, but lost it all due to the alcohol and is since then seen as a disgrace by his whole family, none of whom drinks. Barney is beileved to be Nelson Muntz. Here is the theory: After Nelson's jerk-iness he grew up to be a loser. He bullied Frink to build him a time machine it failed and Nelson (as Barney) go sliced in half and each part was transported. Nelson (as Nelson) gave a pink belly, forgeting his mission. Barney (as Nelson but in a form of Barney) forgot his mission after his SIXTH beer. Jobs Costumes * Astronaut Barney * Plow King Quotes Trivia * 's Plow King costume was added to the game during the Christmas 2013 Event. * Despite Barney's Bowlarama costing 250 donuts after the Christmas 2012 Event, Barney did not have a premium payout until the Level 38 update. Gallery File:Barney's Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Barney's screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:Barneyart.PNG| File:Besharps.jpg| performing with The Be Sharps. File:Barney Burping.png File:Barney Plowking.png|Plow King. File:barney smithers jaspercatface.jpg|Smithers walk-of-shame, passed out and Jasper Cat Face. File:BarneyGutter.jpg| sleeping in the gutter. File:BarneySober.jpg| sobering up. File:BarneyBinge.jpg| going on a binge. Level 5 Message.png| 's first level up message. File:67.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:167.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:225.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:283.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:341.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:399.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Barney.jpg| with a Duff Six Pack. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Christmas 2012 Event Category:Christmas 2013 Event Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Level 9 Category:Barflies (Character Group) Category:Bowlers Category:Barflies (Character Collection) Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Adults Category:Be Sharps Category:Premium Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Gluttons Category:Dimwits Category:Agnes Past Beaux Category:Fatsos Category:Team Members Category:Wine Enthusiasts Category:Drunkes Category:Moe's Regulars